kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Bravebark
Bravebark the Ent Lord is a Hero in Kingdom Rush: Origins. He is unlocked by paying $4.99 as an in-app purchase. Description Bravebark is a giant tree without the weakness of immobility of a regular plant. He possesses immense strength and durability, as well as the ability to quickly move between different spots afar from each other by letting himself being absorbed into the ground, then sprouting and reconstituting a new vessel elsewhere. Combined with his powerful abilities, Bravebark makes for a great, reliable tank against all types of foes. Skills ROOTSPIKES (active) (2/2/2 hero points): : Spiked roots sprout from the ground dealing 30-50/50-90/80-120 area damage. OAKSEEDS (active) (2/2/2 hero points): : Summons 2 Greenlings with good/improved/superior stats to block and fight enemies. BRANCHBALL (active) (3/3/3 hero points): : Grabs an enemy of 400 or less/1000 or less/Any life and flings it out of the stage. Home Run! SPRINGSAP (passive) (1/2/3 hero points): : Bravebark wraps himself in a cocoon, healing himself and nearby allies for 140/420/840 health over 2/3/4 seconds. Hero Spell NATURE'S WRATH (active: 30 seconds) (3/3/3 hero points): : Densely covers a wide area with 9/12/15 spiked vines, each dealing 40/50/60 area damage and stunning enemies for a brief time. Secondary Skills Bravebark can move instantly from one spot to another by letting himself be absorbed into the ground, then sprouting and reconstituting himself elsewhere. Stats Bravebark Greenlings Tips and Tricks * Bravebark is a tank, and should therefore be used for blocking enemies for as long as he can. ** The mobility from teleportation allows him to switch to a new lane to block enemies there. This still requires the player to plan somewhat ahead, as the teleport animation takes a few seconds to execute. ** The 2 additional Greenlings make Bravebark great at forming a quick choke point. They cannot teleport after Bravebark as he moves away, but their short recharge time allows them to be redeployed as needed, as well as compensates for their rather disappointing durability. ** His healing skill is amazing for stalling Bosses because he can keep them there, attacking him, as he regenerates virtually all of the damage. It is also useful when he has sustained lots of damage to move him near some other soldiers to try and heal them as well. Thoughtful players can tactically construct a choke point with Bravebark surrounded by many soldiers, both to support the hero and to benefit from his healing. * Bravebark is very strong, and can deal considerable damage to enemies, but he attacks slowly, so you should always try to get him into combat with tougher foes, so the huge damage he does with each strike does not overkill. ** His Instant-Kill, Branchball, is great for not only removing an enemy from the map and potentially saving lives, but also because it allows him to teleport somewhere else to block another strong unit now that the killed one is gone. You can teleport him a little ahead of a strong enemy so he appears right in front of it and kills it. ** His AOE skill, Rootspikes, is not too powerful, but helpful nonetheless. The damage done is enough to deal with unarmored and/or weak enemies, such as Gnolls, Sword Spiders, Satyr Cutthroats, Twilight Harassers, or Twilight Scourgers. However, well armored foes like Satyr Hoplites, Twilight Avengers or Twilight Golems take very little damage, and thus cannot be killed as easily. ** His Hero Spell is also not incredibly strong, but its quick recharge and ability to momentarily stun is good for taking advantage of large enemy hordes or making a dent in powerful enemies or bosses in an emergency. The wide AoE means it can cover choke points easily dealing some damage to all the enemies stuck in it while being held back by Greenlings, Bravebark, Barracks and any available mercenaries or secondary heroes. Quotes * Solitary trees grow strong. * Welcome to the jungle. * I'm smarter than the average tree. * Let's branch out. * (upon death) Timber. Trivia * Ents are a sentient tree-like race from J.R.R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings. * One of the main inspirations for Bravebark, especially for his ability to absorb himself into the ground and sprout somewhere else at any distance, comes from Alan Moore's Swamp Thing comics. Swamp Thing is an elemental being that is the avatar of The Green, the elemental force which connects all forms of plant life on Earth. * Another inspiration from including a sentient tree may have also have come from the popularity of Groot, another tree-like being from Marvel's ''Guardians of the Galaxy'', the film version of which was released and became very popular during the time Origins was being created and developed. * Welcome to the Jungle is a 1980s song by the rock group Guns N' Roses. *''"I'm smarter than the average tree"'' is a reference to Yogi Bear who is known for saying "I'm smarter than the average bear." * Bravebark's Greenlings look very similar to Tainted Treants from the original Kingdom Rush. Gallery Bravebark Action1.PNG|Bravebark vanishes into the ground Bravebark Action2.PNG|Welcome to the jungle Bravebark Action3.PNG|Let's branch out Bravebark Action4.PNG|Solitary trees grow strong Bravebark Action5.PNG|Greenlings also make good firewood Bravebark Action6.PNG|These spikes have rooted out the problem Bravebark Action6.PNG|Natures vicious wrath Category:Heroes